


mouth is alive with juices like wine

by ALC_Punk



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Episode Related, Episode: s07e09 Cold War, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Clara Oswald is still new to the experience of traveling with the Doctor, but she's learning to appreciate all of the people she's meeting. PWP, really. No excuses.





	mouth is alive with juices like wine

**Author's Note:**

> So. I started writing this sometime in 2014. I'm not sure if I was writing to an original prompt, or if it was just one of those "I should write this" things. But whatever the reason, I didn't end up finishing it. Fast-forward to now, and I was sorting through old ficlets and came across the bulk of this, eyed it up and figured I'd finish and post it. 
> 
> No one should be surprised that the title is a line from Hungry Like the Wolf by Duran Duran.

Clara thinks that she really shouldn't be _surprised_ about how good the professor is with his mouth. And fingers. She was already squirming before he'd half-worked his way under her knickers. "I don't have a thing for older men," she'd gasped. A lie, a lie, a lie, such a lie. If she didn't have a thing for older men, he'd never have caught her attention.

But he'd been singing, off-key, and terror was still skating along her nerves--

And he was right that they needed to relax, _she_ needed all her wits about her in whatever game the Doctor was playing. It hadn't seemed like a bad idea at the time, pulling him in for a kiss and laughing in surprise as he pushed her back against the wall, hands sure on her waist and then her legs as he knelt and pushed them up under her silver dress. She'd worn that for Vegas, but the easy access is more than welcome.

"There--" this time, her gasp is less silent and more almost keening. Clara hates that she makes a noise that can be described as _keening_ when there's someone between her legs with their tongue sliding against her clit and their fingers pressing and stroking, but not quite pushing inwards.

It's that half-needy, half-desperate feeling that causes it, she tries to tell herself as the professor makes an off-key sound that might have been another bar of _Hungry Like the Wolf_ , or might have been an objection to her fingers twisting in his hair.

No matter.

"Are all Russian scientists this good?" Clara demands, getting the words out in one fast go before her mouth opens wide on a moan. She's not used to being this easy to read. Her last four lovers hadn't ever really bothered, male or female, and as for the fifth, well. Nina hadn't known her cunt from her ass, but she'd been an excellent snuggler.

With her eyes wide and not really seeing anything, she's sure she's a perfect target for whatever alien wants to come lunch on them both. But that's really not what she's thinking about anymore.

Grisenko murmurs something, slowing his tongue and fingers, almost as though waiting for her to complain about him taking his time. It's almost worse than if he'd pushed her over the edge as fast as possible, and Clara grips the edge of the doorway even harder. Her knuckles are probably past white at this point. Is there a color past white? She tries to puzzle that out as her breathing gains that slight harshness to it that always warns her she's almost there.

Colors dance along the edges of her vision as she sucks in a deep breath.

The professor times himself perfectly, pushing just his fingertips in and out rapidly as his tongue _flicks_ just right against her clit.

It's a fucking cliche, but the whole world blanks out for Clara. A good orgasm always does that--a bit like losing consciousness while hearing _everything_ in the world as a rush of white noise while her muscles clench and spasm. She jerks hard, rubbing herself against his mouth even though it's almost too much pleasure to be born.

Then the world is back and she can see again. In a rush, hearing switches back to almost normal. Patches of it fade in and out as she pants.

On his knees, the professor leans his head against her hip, his voice not very steady as he asks, "Feeling more relaxed?"

It's the velvet in that voice, really. Does things to a girl. Clara's hips jerk again, and she bites her lip before nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, I think--that was amazing, by the way."

"Thank you."

She closes her eyes for a moment, then clears her throat and looks down at him. "This isn't about to get awkward is it? I mean, you're probably--"

"Old enough to be your great-grandfather?" He suggests, mouth half-smiling as he slowly stands.

"I wasn't going to say it first." Clara's not entirely sure what the protocols in 1983 were. Does she offer reciprocation? Sex? Does he even use a condom in this day and age? Firmly shoving the silly questions away, she reaches up to cup his face and kisses him.

The taste of herself on his lips isn't too bad; she's tasted it before, with lovers who were half-hearted, at best. As she slides her tongue into his mouth, she tries to remind herself that they're searching for an alien presence that wants to kill them. But really, it's not her job to stop aliens--she's no one special. She's just a girl, lost in a universe that keeps expanding, and she's not about to give up the need to feel human. 

"Is there a bed?" she asks, pulling away from him a little.

"Mm. My knees would appreciate it."

The bed is cramped and tiny, and Clara bangs her head on the bunk above as she rides him (he has condoms, thank goodness; she doesn't want to think about what diseases were running about in this era). He is long and thick as he slides in and out of her, and it is perfect. She sucked him a little, first, but he was more interested in being inside of her, of feeling her clench around him as he slid home. 

He'd said something in Russian as she sank down onto him the first time, his fingers gripping her hips and his eyes wide and dark. Clara thinks it should have translated, but doesn't press him for the right wording to get there. 

Adrenaline skates along her nerves, drives her to roll her hips and hunch forward (after banging her head once, there's no point in doing it again). If she'd thought it would take more effort to bring him off than a younger man, she knows she's mistaken as he starts cursing, starts thrusting into her off-rhythm and too quick for her.

It's a measure of control in a situation that's still spinning around her in ways she's not sure she's comfortable with, and Clara tilts her hips and clamps her inner muscles and grinds down over and over--

When he climaxes before her, she feels something like a sense of accomplishment, even as he's mumbling an apology. 

"Not to worry," she leans down, capturing his mouth with her own before straightening again (carefully). It's a matter of shifting just enough and reaching down to stroke herself, and then she's chasing her own orgasm. 

His eyes slit as he watches her, mouth gaping as she takes her pleasure against his spent cock, rubbing and wriggling, her fingers dancing over and around her clit until he decides he's had enough being passive and grabs her hips and pulls whilst sliding down the bed. 

Clara finds herself riding his face, desperate to not lose the feeling of it (and to not forget where the bed above her begins). His mouth is fucking talented, and she's gone and over the edge again almost before she's ready for it. 

Slumping forward, she lets herself fall sideways, hoping to spare his neck in all of this. 

"Fuck," he murmurs, absently rubbing his mouth along her thigh. " _Fuck_."

Closing her eyes, Clara pushes away the exhaustion that pulls at her. "Yeah, that," she murmurs. 

They'll get up in a moment. And the reality of being in danger and trapped in a submarine will seep in. She's prepared for that, now. It's a bit fuzzier than it was before a Russian scientist went down on her.


End file.
